


getting in and out of trouble

by quicxsilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Smoking, Vandalism, literally the first thing i wrote, stuck in an alley with your ex-rival, theyre both stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicxsilver/pseuds/quicxsilver
Summary: Victor saw an alley and pushed Tomás inside it without hesitating – only after he got inside he realized the alley was too small for both of them.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	getting in and out of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not one of my friends and are currently reading this I Am Sorry

It was 1 am -- Tomás had decided to walk aimlessly again, it was one of a few habits he developed throughout the years. Victor was with him, too. It was definitely a weird sight, the two of them walking together almost as if they were _friends_ ; they couldn’t stand each other a few months ago.

They had been walking for a few minutes, the only thing iluminating the streets was a light pole at the other side of the sidewalk. Victor found it comfortable enough. He glanced at the blond boy, absent minded -- Tomás had an unlit cigarette hanging off his lips, his hair was messy and the ends were still red -- his hair had grown to it’s original color and the boy couldn’t bother to cut it. He was also carrying a backpack. Weird.

“What’s up with the backpack?” Victor asked, not really interested in knowing what was inside it.

“You’ll know when we get there.” Tomás said, now picking up the lighter inside his pocket and stopping in the middle of his tracks to light the cigarette. Victor had started to get suspicious.

“Please don’t tell me you’re planning on getting in trouble again,” Victor sighed “Last week I had to get your mom out of your feet. ‘M not doing it again.” Tomás handed him the cigarette and Victor took it without much thinking. They had been smoking together for a few weeks now, and sharing cigarettes was not a new thing either.

Abruptly, Tomás pulled him by the wrist and started running.

“Wait—where the fuck you’re taking me?” Victor half-whispered, stopping in the middle of the sentence when he realized he was talking way too loud “Tomás, i fucking swear, if you don’t tell me i’ll-“ They stopped in front of a very familiar building. Their school. Tomás was smirking – that _Bastard_

_“_ Nope. No way. I’m not doing whatever you’re planning.” Victor turned around and started going back the way Tomás dragged him, while the other teen was trying to jump the school gate alone, failing miserably. Victor stopped and sighed.

\--

They were now inside the school yard, not bothering to see if there where people still inside – it was 1 am, after all. Tomás was currently holding two cans of spray he took out of the backpack and Victor was stepping on what was left of the cigarette.

The blond stared at the school’s wall for a moment before he decided to start spraying it. Victor only watched while Tomás scribbled what seemed symbols – Victor wasn’t sure.

“Oi, what are you doing? I think you could help me here, y’know,” Tomás interrupted his thoughts and throwed a spray can at him. “C’mon! It’s fun, I swear!” He smiled.

“I really doubt it. And no way i’m risking the chance of having to clean it tomorrow.” Victor held the can, thinking about throwing it on Tomás.

“Pfft, no way... I’m the most careful person you know, there’s no reason to be scared...” His voice was trailed, too focused on drawing a smiley face.

Victor got testy hearing the words coming out of the blond’s mouth. Pushing Tomás aside, Victor started spraying the wall too. Creativity definitely wasn’t one of his qualities, but he tried his best to make his drawings better than the ones that Tomás did.

Tomás was amused, he wasn’t even teasing the other teen but he still fell for the trap. _Hell Yeah._ He smiled, and the other teen smiled back, seemingly excited. Tomás smiled faded away when he heard a noise coming from a few meters away from them.

“Uh. Did you also hear that or am I overthinking stuff?” Tomás asked, his stomach suddenly being upset.

“Shut up. I said I’m not scared.” Victor hissed at him – stopping when he saw the other boy’s panicky face. _Fuck_ , they had forgotten about the night guard. Victor dropped the spray can on the floor, regret showing on his face after hearing the loud noise metal does when hitting cement.

‘Run’ Tomás mouthed at him. Victor almost retorted at him, but then he remembered that they had to be silent. Tomás was much slower than Victor.

“I’m not letting you here.” He said so quietly he wasn’t sure the other had heard him. Then he pulled Tomás by the wrist and started running, hoping that the other teen could keep up with his rhythm.

“Hey you two! Come back here before i call the police!” _Fuck_. The night guard saw them – it was only a matter of time they get caught. Victor wasn’t going to let it happen.

After running for some time, they found a place in the gate where they could jump before the night guard could find them, and so they did. They spotted the guard opening the gateway and started running down the streets.

Victor saw an alley and pushed Tomás inside it without hesitating – only after he got inside he realized the alley was _too small_ for both of them. Tomás seemed to realize it at the same time, he even opened his mouth to say something – complain, probably - but before he could say anything Victor covered his mouth with one hand and with the other he made a silence sign putting his finger on his lips.

He took out his hands from Tomás’ mouth. They were breathless from the running and adrenaline flowed in their veins. Victor could feel the other’s chest rising and falling, becoming more steadier while his breath calmed down. Tomás was really warm, Victor realized. He wondered if it was because they were running. He looked at Tomás’ face and saw the blond staring at him, their gazes fusing.

Victor wasn’t complaining.

Their faces were almost touching – they were breathing the same air, and it smelled like nicotine. They both had been smoking earlier. Tomás’ eyes dropped to Victor’s lips for a fraction of a second, his own lips fluttered while he seemed to hesitate. Victor licked his lips. _Fuck._

“Can I...Can I kiss you?” Tomás said softly. His voice was raspy and almost puffy.

Victor came closer, their noses were touching and their lips brushed. He nodded. Tomás closed the space between them.

Tomás’ lips were warm, really warm and soft. They were chapped up – which isn’t surprising. Victor’s hand slide into the other’s neck and Tomás breath _shuddered_. Victor’s only thought was how head over heels he was. Tomás’ arms wrapped around Victor, his hand gripping his t-shirt. Tomás grinned and Victor’s heart pounded in his chest. _Bastard._

Tomás groaned and pulled away, not knowing how much time had passed. They were breathless once again. Victor could see blotches of red on the blond’s face, coming down his neck. His lips were really red. Victor smiled and felt sappy.

“Who could have thought you would fall for me?” Tomás said still grinning.

“Shut up, ” His cheeks were hurting “You were the one who asked to kiss me.”

“Make me” Tomás retorted and before Victor could do something he hurried to get out of the alley, unsettled.

“What happened?” Victor asked right behind him.

“Shit! My backpack!”


End file.
